


Stay Down (River Song x Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: “I’m back! I legit NEEED more River fics now that I’ve read what I requested. So basicly readers sick and River has to look after her at home since the doctor needs the TARDIS for some random reason and doesn’t want reader getting more iller. Maybe readers denying she’s ill and River pops up out of no where. Thank you!”





	Stay Down (River Song x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Sorry this took so long to out together, I got a bit distracted. Damn, I still love River so much. Thank you for requesting, bless you. Anyways, this all sucks so sorry for that.

 

“I’m  _fine_!” you sniffled as you were being shoved out of the TARDIS doors. “Don’t make me go Doc’. I’m okay, honest!”

“No, you’re not!” The Doctor insisted as he continued to push you.

 

“It’s nothing,  _really_!”

“Well, you and your ‘ _nothing_ ’ can take the weekend off to stay with Amy.”

“But  _Jalian 17_ -”

“Will still be there  _after_ you recover!” he protested.

“… Promise?”

“Yes!”

 

“ _Oh_ ,” you whined, “but I  _still_ wanna go.”

“(Y/n),” The Doctor successfully shoved you out of the TARDIS and into your temporary room in the Ponds household, “if I let you come with me, what would  _River_ say?”

An image of a furious River Song popped into your head.

 

“… You win.”

“Good, now rest up and I’ll be back for you when you’re better,” The Doctor winked before slamming the door shut.

“Alright.”

You watched disheartened as the blue police box disappeared.

 

You’d been traveling with the Time Lord known as The Doctor for a mere 11 months but in that time you’d still managed to fall in love. Not with him, but with one of his companions daughters, River Song. She was brave, dangerous, gorgeous and completely insane. You loved her  _so_ much. You liked The Doctor enough though, so you stayed aboard the TARDIS for the never-ending adventures. Your favorite adventures were when you’d run into River though.

 

“(Y/n)? Is that you?” Amy yelled up the stairs.

“Yeah.”

“Doctor drop you off again, did he?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” you said more depressed.

You could hear her laugh at you.

.

You listened as footsteps approached the bedroom door.

 

“Hello Sweetie,” River let herself into your room.

“ _R-River!_ ” you squeaked. “What are  _you_ doing-?”

“What am I doing in  _my parents'_  house?” she tilted her head and gave you a knowing smile.

“Right,  _duh_ ,” you smacked your head.

 

“Sweetie, are you feeling alright?” she looked you up and down.

“I’m fine,” you lied.

“You look pale,” she stepped closer, “and your cheeks are flushed.”

You tried to back away but she was always one step ahead of you. She cornered you between the bed and the wall and placed a hand on your forehead.

 

“ _You’re burning up!_ ”

“River-” you tried to push her away.

“ _No_ ,” she shoved you onto the bed. In any other circumstance that would have meant something fun was about to happen but today it meant that you were in trouble. “Stay down. I’m going to get some supplies.”

“Supplies?”

“You’re  _sick_ ,” she winked, “and  _Doctor Song_  is in.”

You giggled as she left the room.

.

.

.

“There you go,” River had brought you medicine, Gatorade, chicken noodle soup, blankets and closed the blinds on the window to help you sleep. “Now  _rest_.”

“Thank you River,” you smiled from under several blankets.

“Anything for you Sweetie,” she blew you a kiss from the door.

“I love you,” you croaked.

“I love you too Sweetie.”


End file.
